


And Here I Thought You Hated Me

by angelwingsandhunterdreams, LoudenSwainfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone gets love, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Het Sex, M/M, Misunderstanding of feelings, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwingsandhunterdreams/pseuds/angelwingsandhunterdreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Donna & Castiel are best friends and room mates.Castiel & Benny are dating.Dean & Donna are VERY good friends.What happens when all feelings are put on the table??Or rather, The one where everyone gets a little bit of loving, including the neighbors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought about by a prompt from @angelwingsandhunterdreams . It isn't exactly how she envisioned it. Turns out I'm incapable of writing smut without feelings...hope it's still okay for you, my friend!
> 
> Yummy Artboard by @roobear68

"Come on, Angel, I’m not sharing my popcorn unless you share the couch.” Donna grins down at Castiel as he rolls his eyes and pulls his heels towards his thighs on an exaggerated sigh.

She plops down onto the middle cushion, hooks her right arm under his calves and straightens his legs over her lap before dropping the bowl of popcorn onto his thighs.

Castiel props his left elbow against the back of the couch and tucks his wrist under his head while his right hand grabs some popcorn.”What, no hot date tonight?” he smirks at her as he pops a kernel into his mouth.

She lets out a very unladylike snort and tosses a piece of popcorn at his head. “Of course you caught that, you perfect son of a bitch,” she retorts after he turns his head and snaps his jaws around the flying kernel. “I should be asking you the same question. You know, I’m always home on a Friday night but I thought things were starting to heat up with that, that Beauty from the Bayou.”

Donna’s fingers flex under their own accord at the thought of his velvety voice. She clears her throat and wipes her damp palms down the sides of her thighs. “No? Did I read ya all wrong?”

Donna feels her cheeks heat up under Castiel’s stony glare. After six years of friendship, Donna’s typically confident in understanding what his stares mean but now, she fights the urge to squirm because he’s just as good at reading her.

She lets out her breath when he grabs another handful of popcorn and shrugs, “I thought so, I dunno, I guess we’ll see. He said he’d call, we’re uh, waiting on his test results if ya know what I mean.”

“Oh, uh yuh, I gotcha. Safe boys, I’m proud. So did ya talk to your brother at all? Maybe he and Sam what to come hang out with us.” Desperate for a change in subject Donna lifts her chin in the direction of the apartment next door.

Castiel shakes his head, “I haven’t talked to Gabriel since yesterday.” Donna runs her hands up and down his calves as a distraction from her thoughts as Castiel continues. “He had mentioned that, uh,”

Donna lifts her head to look up at Castiel when his words fade out and his muscles tense, “Said what, Cas?”

Castiel’s jaw flexes before he finishes, “He had said that Dean might stop out.”

Donna lets out a chuckle, “Oh right, Dean had said the same thing to me the other day. Don’t like him much, do ya hon?”

In place of an answer, Castiel lets out a grunt. “I guess that means he’ll be stopping by here as well. You won’t be alone anymore than, I suppose.”

Donna turns her head and rests her cheek against the back of the couch as she studies Castiel’s face. “Dean and I’ve been friendly for several years now, we scratch each other’s itch on occasion. Nothing serious, we’ve never kept that a secret. Has that _always_ bothered you? Or just since your brother and his brother got together?”

“I wouldn’t necessarily say it _bothers_ me, I just don’t want to see him take advantage of you.”

“God I love you Sweetie, but don’t worry about that. I’m too much woman for Dean Winchester. I love him as a dear friend and I trust him but that’s as far as it’ll ever go. Just two adults having fun. Hell, the first time we got together we were both so drunk, neither of us remember much.”

“So if he were to meet someone-”

“I’d be as happy as a cop in a donut shop for him. You betcha, I would be.” Donna tells him honestly.

“Donut shop, really?” Castiel asks drily.

“I’m a cop, I’m allowed to make that joke,” she leans her body closer to Castiel and stage whispers, “not to mention it’s a true stereotype.”

Castiel jumps when his phone starts vibrating in his pocket.

“Betcha a dollar that’s Benny,” Donna comments as she shovels in a mouthful of popcorn to keep the words _that tall, hunk of meat I’d love to be pounded by_ in her mouth where they belong.

“It is in fact, Benny,” he replies as he reads his screen.

“Heading out?”

Castiel drops his phone onto his chest, “I guess I’d like to see him but, in all honesty it’s been a hell of a week and I don’t know if I have it in me to go out.”

“Then invite him over here. I’ll go to a movie then hang out with Sam and Gabe.”

Castiel shakes his head as he types, “No, you’re not going anywhere. I’d like to hang out with you.”

“Cas, I appreciate the gesture but you two just started dating, you don’t need a roommate cramping your style.”

“I don’t know if I’d call it dating, more like, what’d you call it, scratching an itch?”

 _I have an itch he could scratch._ Donna’s leering thoughts are cut off by a knock at the door. She jumps a foot, feeling guilty over having such thoughts over her friend's...whatever they are. “I’ll get it.”

Castiel moves his legs so she can get up. “I’m letting him know he’s welcome to join you and I here. We’re overdue for a weekend binge and I could really go for a giant plate of nachos.”

“Oh, now you’re talkin, I just happened to have everything on hand. Well look what the cat dragged in,” she cries when she opens the door, “Dean Winchester, as I live and breathe!”

“Hey there, Donna," his handsome face splits into a wide grin as he walks through the door.

A deep, irritated rumble of, “Hello, Dean,” is spoken behind Donna as Dean hugs her.

Dean either doesn’t notice or he chooses to ignore the thick waves of irritation rolling off of Castiel because his stance is the complete opposite. Dean’s shoulders are relaxed and his face is soft with a wide smile as he moves in to hug Castiel. He drops his arm and grasps the hand Castiel sticks out for a handshake. Most would find that awkward but not Dean, his smile never falters as he rolls with the punches.

“How ya doin, Cas?”

Their hands remain linked as Castiel looks Dean up and down, nostrils flaring. “I’m fine,” he replies in a deep monotone voice. He drops Dean’s hand and turns to Donna, “I’m going to go change before Benny gets here then I’ll help you in the kitchen.”

“I got it, don’t cha worry. You just go and get gussied up for that hot Lobster roll you got coming over.”

Castiel shakes his head slightly and walks away.

“Lobster roll?” Dean asks, eyebrows raised.

“Castiel’s new guy,” she lets out a throaty purr-like growl as she hooks her arm through Dean’s and pulls him towards the kitchen. “Come keep me company, I was just about to make nachos.”

Donna’s back is turned so she misses the way Dean’s smile fades. “New guy, huh? Is it serious?”

“Nah, they’re still getting to know each other, but time’ll tell I guess. But enough about ole stuffy suite in there. How’re you? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages. I thought you were hanging out with Sam and Gabe tonight?”

Dean chuckles at Donna’s barrage of questions. “I’m alright, woke up this morning so I guess that’s a good thing. And you’re right, it’s been too long. I spent the day with those two knuckleheads. I started to feel like a third wheel so I called it an early night. They seemed a bit-”

“Randy?” Donna finishes for him as she pulls out a large pan to brown the meat in.

Dean falls into step beside her and grabs a cutting board and smashes some garlic to add to the olive oil heating in the pan. “Eww, gross, and yes, thats a good term.”

“Come on, Dean, sex is a glorious thing. I share a wall with those two, I know they agree with me,” she smirks, making him feel that much more uncomfortable. She lets out a deep throaty laugh as Dean’s mouth drops open in disgust but to her surprise, he doesn’t comment any further.

“So tell me about this Benny guy.” The drastic change in subject is not missed on Donna.

She lets her hair fall across her right shoulder so her face is obstructed from Dean’s view as she stirs the meat then begins to shred a block of cheese. Dean knows her pretty well, after all he’s been with her in some pretty intimate moments and he’s good at reading her face. “He uh,” _makes me want to strip all my clothes off, pin him to the bed and ride him until he screams my name_ , “seems like a pretty decent guy. He bartends at that new club, have you been there yet?”

“What’s it called, _Barks_?”

Donna laughs again and she misses the way Dean smiles at her, his eyes lighting up briefly before she turns to look at him, “ _Woofs_. I’m calling you next time we go. It’s really great, Jody and I only got the stink eye from one bartender and even he warmed up to us once I complimented him on his nipple hardware.”

Dean snorts as he washes his hands then hops up onto the counter. “They aren’t always very warm to straight women in some of those bars, are they?”

“They were awesome there. And also, I don’t really blame them. I’ve been around when a bachelorette party shows up. Some bitches act like gay men are a novelty and it’s really annoying.”

Dean nods his head as his gaze becomes fixed onto the cupboard across from him. “I’m surprised Castiel went out.”

Donna studies his profile for a moment, “Jody and I forced him to go with us. Turns out it was a good thing we did. Benny gave him his number and they’ve seen each other a few times since.”

“Hmm, is it serious?”

“Too soon to tell,” she repeats, knowing Dean had already asked that.

Donna chooses not to elaborate for fear her own conflicting emotions will seep through. She seasons the ground burger and begins to pull items from the refrigerator. “Hey, Dean, you okay? You seem a little quiet today.”

He waves his hand in the air and sighs, “Just a rough week at work.”

She pauses mid reach for the sour cream and straightens up, “Oh Sweetie, you didn’t lose a patient, did ya?”

“No, no it’s just Mr. Jones, I’ve told you about him, right?”

“You betcha, your Dad’s friend.”

“Yeah, that’s the one. Anyway, his Dementia's gotten worse and he no longer remembers me.”

“Ah, Dean, I’m so sorry.” She closes the fridge door and slots herself between his knees and places a hand on his hip, “that’s gotta be rough.”

He shrugs a shoulder and brings a hand up to twirl at her hair, “Shitty perk of working as an RN in a nursing home.”

“Damn, I’m sorry. I can’t help with that but can I gettcha a beer?”

In place of an answer, he threads his fingers through her hair and grips the back of her head. His green eyes glisten as he bends at the waist to capture her mouth in a kiss. His lips are soft as they part, allowing the tip of his tongue to skim across her seal. Donna leans her upper body closer as a gentle sigh escapes her. It’s been a long time since anyone has paid her this kind of attention and man does it ever feel good.

Her own hands find their way to Dean’s shoulders and her mouth opens wider just before the sound of a throat clearing makes them break apart.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.” Castiel is standing at the opening of the kitchen, phone in hand, “Just got a text, Benny’s on his way up.” Castiel has time to look them both up and down, his lips white where they press together in a firm line before there’s a knock on the door. “And there he is,” he mumbles as he turns on his heel to open the front door.

“I’m sorry,” Dean tells Donna quietly as he scratches lightly at the back of her head, “I shouldn’t be...I’m just feeling….I-”

“Dean,” Donna cuts him off with a hand to his cheek, “it’s okay. It’s kind of what we do for each other, right? You and me? No strings attached emotional outlet.”

His brief smile doesn’t go past the corners of his mouth, leaving his eyes sad. He glances up and pulls in a sharp intake of air as Benny enters the apartment and kisses Castiel on the cheek. “Yeah,” he says slowly, “that's what we are.” He looks back down at Donna, “Thanks, I just don’t want you to ever feel-”

She takes his hand and tugs until he slides off the counter, “You and me are always good, hot stuff. Now come on and meet Castiel’s new dude.”

Donna watches Dean’s shoulders square and his jaw tense as they approach the men at the door.

A wide smile splits through Benny’s bearded face as he gets a look at Donna. “It’s nice to see you, Donna.”

His smooth voice speaking her name makes Donna feel flustered but she does her best to cover as she returns his greeting with a meek, “You too, Benny.”

Dean not so subtly clears his throat, pulling Donna back to herself. She lays a hand on Dean’s bicep and feels the muscle under her hand tighten as Castiel makes the simple introductions, “Benny, this is Dean. Dean, Benny.”

It takes him a moment but Dean eventually, albeit reluctantly, slides his hand into Benny’s outstretched palm.

“So _you’re_ Dean,” he says with a deep rumble and a high arch of his eyebrow.

Dean drops his hand, “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” he all but spits.

Benny, much to Donna’s dismay, slides the fisherman’s cap from his head with a chuckle, “Relax Brother, it’s just I’ve heard your name mentioned a few times. It’s nice to put a face with a name.”

Dean blinks once and glances at Castiel before visibly deflating, “Oh.”

Castiel’s gaze remains fixed on Dean a beat longer, the look that Donna had been taking as irritation but now she isn’t so sure, falls away before he shakes his head and turns to his date, “As I told you, Donna and I were planning a low key evening intonight,” Castiel tells Benny as he leads him to the living room, “I don’t know if you ate but Donna makes a mean nacho.”

“That sounds like a perfect evening, thanks for letting me invade on your evening together,” his blue eyes seeming to dance as he smiles up at Donna.

“Dontcha worry bout that, more the merrier. Come on Dean, help me finish up in the kitchen.”

“What was that?” Dean asks her in a hushed voice the moment they’re alone.

“What was what?” She asks as she gathers plates, napkins and utensils.

“Don’t play coy with me, I know what you look like when you’re…” he doesn’t finish his comment just wags his eyebrows at her.

“Oh stop, can’t a girl notice a good lookin guy? Now here,” she shoves the stack of plates and utensils at him, “put these on the table, we’ll set out everything there.”

She can feel his eyes boring into the back of her head as she turns her back to him and opens two bags of tortilla chips and turns the burner up on the cheese sauce. He finally walks out, allowing her to let out the breath she’s been holding in. Sometimes it isn’t helpful to have friends that know you so well.

Donna avoides Dean’s eye contact while they make trips to and from the kitchen with the sour cream, shredded cheese, jalapenos, chips, olives and salsa. Donna calls Castiel and Benny over as she sets the cheese sauce and ground beef onto hot pads. “Plate up fellas. There’s beer, water and coke in the fridge. Hard stuff is above the fridge. Help yourselves.”

“Cas, what’s up next on our binge list?” Donna asks as they work their way around the table.

“After the week I’ve had, I need something either very light or something very, very dark. I haven’t decided. Maybe a movie.”

“Gotta give you credit, Cas,” Dean comments as he sits on the loveseat, beer in one hand and a full plate in the other, “I don’t know how you can deal with middle school kids all day but I bet you’re good at it.”

Castiel doesn’t see Donna watching him from across the table as his mouth drops open in surprise. “Cas is the best. It’s not on accident I arrive to his room early any time I’m there for safety week. I see the way the kids hang on every word as he teaches their lessons.” Donna winks at Cas before heading into the living room.

“That’s only because I tell them if they don’t behave you’re gonna haul em downtown,” Castiel grumbles as he drops down beside Benny on the couch.

Benny looks up from his plate, his eyes track Donna as she walks past them to sit beside Dean, “What do ya do for a living, cher?”

“I thought I’d mentioned it before, Donna’s a cop," Castiel explains.

His brows shoot up to his hairline in almost a comical fashion, “I know who I’m calling next time we have trouble at _Woofs_.”

“Not my jurisdiction but you’re welcome to call me anyway.” She mentally slaps herself and then actually winces when Dean lets out a little snort, luckily no one but her hears it.

“Donna in cop mode is kind of a scary thing, I’ve seen it first hand. It makes me think twice about some of the shit I give her knowing she could take me down before I even know it’s coming.” Now Dean is the one winking at Donna.

“Is bartending in your underwear your only gig?” Dean asks Benny. Donna slaps his thigh because it sounded like a dick thing to say.

“He also wears suspenders,” Donna tells him matter of factly.

“I liked em,” Castiel adds.

“No, I only bartend part time for extra cash and don’t knock it til you try it, Brother. I pull in some pretty good tips.”

“I know I left some big bills,” Donna mumbles around her can of coke, again, only Dean hears her.

“I’m a full time fireman,” Benny finishes.

Donna chokes and sputters out her soda. As she coughs, Dean hands her a napkin to dry her face and shirt, not bothering to hide his laughter. “Don’t mind Donna, she has a bit of a kink for a man in uniform.”

“Castiel mentioned you’re a nurse, what field do you work in?”

Out of habit Dean tenses but relaxes as Castiel answers for him, “Talk about giving credit,” Castiel says recalling Dean’s earlier statement, “Dean works as an RN at a Residential Home for the Elderly.”

“Damn, that’s gotta be rough at times.”

“It can be but most of the time it’s a really great. I love those old folks,” he uses the term with absolute affection and it makes Donna smile.

“So your guy wears scrubs, does that count as a uniform?” Benny teases Donna.

Donna and Dean both laugh, “Dean’s not my guy. Well, I guess he’s my guy but not _my_  guy. We just like to...hang out.”

It takes him a minute but he seems to understand because he raises his bottle of beer in a cheers gesture.

Dean opens his mouth to comment but it ends on a groan of disgust as a loud, primal cry sounds from behind the living room wall.

“Well done, my friend,” Donna hollers towards the wall before lifting her own can of Coke in a cheers gesture.

“Does that happen often?” Benny chuckles as Castiel drops his face into the palm of his hand.

“Not often enough if you ask them,” Castiel answers.

“What’s the deal? Donna doesn’t seem to mind.”

“That's because Donna is our resident Voyeur,” Castiel says with a smirk.

Donna raises her can of coke high in the air and smiles wide, putting her dimples on full display, “I’m not ashamed to admit it. I like porn and it makes me happy to see people enjoy one another.” As they all laugh she adds, “If only I were one of those people once in awhile.”

“Also,” Dean adds as further explanation, “that would’ve been my brother.”

“Enjoying the company of my brother,” Castiel replies dryly as he sets his empty plate on the coffee table.

“Interesting,” Benny comments as he smiles around his beer.

“What’s interesting is we all seem to play for both sides. What’re the chances?”

“Well, technically I don’t play both sides, I prefer men,” Castiel reminds Dean.

“I’ve seen you get flustered around Donna in her uniform,” Dean teases.

“That’s only because he can’t believe how ridiculous I look,” Donna comments under her breath.

“Now I don’t believe that for a moment,” Benny drawls.

“You shouldn’t, she does look hot in the 'I could kick your ass kind of way',” Dean tells him.

“The best kind if ya ask me,” Benny tells her with a wink that certainly does _not_ make her flush red.

“I'll adimit, the first time I saw her in uniform I had,” Castiel clears his throat, “a reaction.”

“Okay, I think it’s movie time,” Donna cries as the guys all laugh. “Can I take any plates?” She glances at Dean, “No I know, you aren’t done.”

“Damn right,” he tells her as he heads to the table for seconds.

“Cas, I’ll take yours if you want to find a movie,” Benny tells him with an outstretched hand.

“Deal.”

With Benny’s help, the food is put away and the dishwasher is loaded quickly. They join Dean and Castiel in the living room as the movie starts.

“The new _Deadpool_ work for you?”

Donna stops in her tracks and glares at Castiel, “I’m insulted you even have to ask me that.”

He holds his hand up, palms out, “My apologies. Please accept my _sincerest_ apologies.”

“I’m disappointed in you but you’re cute so I’ll let it slide this time.”

Benny leans over and stage whispers to Castiel after Donna takes her seat on the loveseat, “Spandex kink?”

“No, Ryan Reynolds kink.”

“Understandable,” he tells Donna with a nod of his head.

As the movie starts, Dean settles into the V of Donna’s legs, leaning against her chest as Benny scoots a little closer to Castiel.

Halfway through the movie Dean’s body tenses, pulling Donna’s attention from the screen, “Wha-” she follows Dean’s gaze, “ah,” she finsishes quietly. At some point during the movie Benny and Castiel had laid down together which is why Donna hadn’t noticed when they started kissing and their hands had disappeared under shirts.

Donna's always had her suspicions regarding Dean’s feelings but she was never quite sure. After this evening there's little doubt in her mind Dean has feeling for Castiel.

Hoping to get him to relax a little, she rubs along his arms, down his chest and nuzzles against his neck. For several moments the only thing he does is press more of his weight against her chest and tilt his head, giving her more access to his neck.

“We can move to the other room, hon,” she whispers into his ear.

He moves to sit against the back of the couch and shakes his head firmly. She watches his profile, wondering how much more to push the subject. He abruptly turns to her, moves to kiss her but pulls back and sits against the couch again. His jaw is set and his hands are on his thighs.

“Dean-”

He cuts her off with another shake of his head, “I can’t, I don’t want to-”

“I know and it’s okay.” She knows what he means. He doesn’t want to displace his feelings onto her but as she reminded him earlier in the day, between them, emotional outlets are okay as long as they're on the same page. It’s not healthy but she figures it’s better than drinking.

He takes one more look at the two on the couch but doesn’t move until the sound of a a soft pant floats their way. Silently, they walk past Benny and Castiel and head down the hall towards Donna’s room.

He takes a seat on the bed and stares at the wall as she closes the door behind her. She leans against the door watching him clench and unclench his fists. “How long?”

“How long what?”

She doesn’t answer, just holds his gaze and waits him out. He knows better than to try to fool her with bullshit lies and not just because she’s a good cop but because he knows she’s safe and eventually he’ll cave.

“I guess as long as I’ve known him,” he confesses hesitantly.

“Wow. Why haven’t you ever-”

“I dunno, cause I’m chicken, cause I’m an idiot, cause I know he can do so much better than me, take your pick,” he sighs heavily. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Donna figures Dean knows her well enough to know she certainly _will_ be revisiting this but for the time being, she lets him have his silence. She approaches him slowly before straddling his lap and cupping his face. “We’ll talk later,” she tells him softly before pressing her lips to his.

He lets out a sigh that seems to originate deep in his bones. “It’s not fair for me to do this to you, Donna. You mean too much to me and I don’t-”

She cuts him off with another kiss and pushes him onto his back. It doesn’t take long for him to relax. Several layers of clothing shed, many kisses exchanged and exploration of body parts and Dean has Donna clutching the comforter under her hands as Dean works his magic on her lower body.

She’ll admit she feels a little guilty because, as good as Dean makes her feel, his hands are too soft and his face is too smooth against her thighs. She longs for wide, calloused hands and a rough beard.

The first time a loud moan comes through the wall he does a fairly good job of ignoring it, only hesitating slightly before diving back in while reaching a hand up to thread with Donna’s. The second cry has him pulling back and crawling up the bed. Before he reaches Donna’s head, the third has him flying out the door.

Donna grabs the first article of clothing her hand touches and chases after Dean, calling his name. She has time to think, _nothing_ _good_ _can_ _come_ _from_ _this_ before she before she hears a muffled, “Whoa,” from Benny and a “What the hell are you doing, Dean?” the same time Dean cries, “What the hell, Castiel!”

Donna’s thinking along the same lines as Castiel, what does Dean think he’s doing? She’s just pulling, what turns out to be Dean’s t-shirt, over her head as she rounds the door of Castiel’s room. His shirt is tight across her chest but it covers most of her body.

Dean and Castiel are standing toe to toe at the left side of the bed, neither are speaking and both men are wearing nothing but underwear. Donna glances over at Benny, expecting to see him irritated but instead she sees curiosity play across his face as he palms himself over his boxer briefs. As if that isn’t enough to spur her on, he gives her this sideways smirk that makes her thighs quiver.

She figures someone’s gotta do something so she follows her gut, it’s never steered her wrong before.

She steps up behind Dean and presses herself flat against his back. Keeping her eyes trained on Castiel she speaks into Dean’s ear, “Look at those plump lips of his, Dean. Haven’t you ever wondered what they feel like? You probably don’t know this but we shared a kiss once back in school and Dean?” Her stomach does a flip as the corner of Castiel's mouth twitches slightly, “I can tell you they’re as soft as they look but they _taste_ better than you can imagine.”

Neither man moves, they remain toe to toe, each waiting for the other to give in, chests heaving and fists clenched at their sides. Donna’s not having it. “Dean,” she pushes to her toes and lays a kiss to his neck, “you know ya kind of left me hanging back there so either you finish what you started or,” now she pulls his earlobe between her teeth, eyes trained on Castiel, “show Cas here how talented that tongue of yours is.”

In the blink of an eye, the tension between Dean and Castiel seems to leave them and boomarang right into Donna as they they rush toward each other. Donna falls onto the bed as she moves out of their way. Her mouth drops open on a moan as she scoots towards the middle of the bed and climbs to her knees to watch Dean fist his hand in Castiel’s hair and pull him into a heated kiss while Castiel’s hands claw at Dean’s bare back.

Warmth covers Donna’s back as Benny presses against her, his beard tickles her cheek as he speaks into her ear, the vibrations from his voice run down her body straight to her loins, “Oh cher, let be tell ya, I believe he made the wrong choice.”

Donna’s head falls to the side as Benny kisses along her neck. Another moan escapes her as a hand splays wide over her stomach and a forearm braces across her collarbone, his mouth sending bolts of electricity zinging across the surface of her skin.

Castiel spins Dean and pushes him up against the wall. "Here I always thought you hated me, Cas. Have I been reading you all wrong?"

"Clearly," he states before clamping down over Dean's mouth again.

“F-fuck, would you look at those two,” Donna says in awe, “It’s like they can’t get close enough and they want to crawl under the others skin. It’d be nice to have someone feel that way about me,” she adds to herself on a whispered sigh.

“Hmm,” Benny says as he gently turns Donna around to face him, “I’d much rather look at you right now.” He cups the back of her head and bends to cover her mouth. She foregos trying to track what exactly is happening and decides to go with it. Benny’s lips are warm and pliant as they press down on hers. She melts against him as his hand braces her lower back and his tongue slides into her mouth.

Donna remembers she has a set of her own hands and wraps them around his massive chest and down his back. His solid form feels even more amazing then she had imagined it would be. He’s like a warm brick wall but soft all at the same time. “Can I-” her words morph into a moan as he pulls their bodies close, his hard cock rubbing against her pelvic bone.

“Whatever you want, I’ve been wanting to taste that mouth since I first laid eyes on you.”

This is a dream, right? she thinks. This can _not_ be happening. No, not a dream, she thinks as Dean shoves Castiel and falls with him. They land on the bed inches from where Donna and Benny are kneeling. She glances down to see them grinding together, grunting into each other’s mouths.

Donna grabs Benny’s hand and places it over her barely covered ass, her head drops to his chest as she pants. His wide, calloused hand grips her tight and pulls them even closer together before lowering her to the bed. His hands run over her stomach and up her ribcage, she can feel the heat from his palms even through Dean’s t-shirt.

Her hips squirm under his scrutinizing gaze. For a fleeting second she thinks she should have some level of inhibition but that thought flies out the window as the damp cloth of Benny’s boxer briefs rubs at her hip. He slowly bunches her shirt over her stomach, just before it reaches her hips he looks up at Donna. Her voice is husky as she answers his silent question, “God yes, please.”

Her back arches as he slides his hand under her shirt, his fingers flex over her flesh as he skims over her stomach, pulling the shirt up as he goes. He drops his head and begins a trail of open mouth kisses in the wake of his hand. Her hands rub over his short hair and shoulders. The more he touches her, the hotter she burns.

She pushes at Benny’s shoulders until he pulls back, giving her enough room to sit up and pull her shirt off. The movement catches Dean’s attention, seeming to remind him he isn’t alone with Castiel. He pushes to his knees and shifts closer to Donna.

As Benny pulls a nipple into his mouth, Donna’s hand slaps down hard onto the bed as her back arches again. Dean glances at Castiel, waits for him to give him a slight nod of his head then kisses up Donna’s arm, across her shoulder and up her neck. Her hand curls up around the back of his head. He stops inches from her face, his pupils are wide as he looks down into her face. “You okay, Sweet Cheeks?”

Donna’s nod is cut short as her eyes roll back under her lids and a rush of air is forced from her parted lips. Her fingers squeeze at the back of Dean’s head as Benny slides his hand down her stomach and over her trimmed pubic hair. “Ah, fuck,” she cries as her eyes pop open. Her entire body feels like a taunt guitar string just waiting to be plucked.

She doesn’t have to wait long.

Dean cups her face, his thumb runs over the arch of her cheekbone as Benny slides his fingers into her wet heat and his mouth sucks at her nipple. Dean watches her face, waits for the moment and covers her mouth when it arrives. He swirls his tongue in her mouth, swallowing down her cries as the orgasam pulses through her. Benny strums at her strings like a master, making her entire body sing.

As her breathing slows, Dean pulls back and smirks down at her. “Somehow I feel like credit for that one should go to me.”

Benny’s rumbling laugh travels up her torso as Donna smacks the back of Dean’s head, “Like you primed my pump?”

“Hey!” Dean cries as Castiel leans over and bites his thigh.

“Just reminding you I’m here.”

“Hey Cas,” Donna lets out a yelp as Benny latches onto her neck, “keep it below my collar, I have a hard enough time getting people to take me seriously.” She turns her attention back to Castiel, “Cas, we can go to my room if this is crossing a weird line for you.”

“Are you kidding,” he stretches an arm over and gives her hair a twirl, “things are just getting fun.” His eyes widen just before Dean flips him over onto his stomach. He grins back at Donna then it’s his eyes that roll up under his lids and his forehead drops to the mattress as Dean slides a hand past the waistband of his underwear and grips his ass.

“Why do you all still have clothing on?” Donna cries as she snaps the waistband of Benny’s red underwear. She pushes his shoulder until he rolls to his back then reaches down to remove his last article of clothing.

Donna’s stomach starts to flutter as his hard cock springs free then settles down heavy onto his stomach. A humming noise escapes her throat as she takes him in hand and strokes his length.

Dean pulls off his underwear, stripes off Castiel’s orange boxer briefs then shoves a pillow under his hips. Castiel bends his knees slightly and angles his hips upward, giving Dean full access. “Oh damn, Cas, I really love your peach,” he tells him as he fills the palm of each hand with a cheek, squeezes then bites each of them before spreading them wide.

“Feel free to shake my tree, Dean,” Castiel groans, making Donna giggle at the exchange.

“Oh I’m gonna do more then shake it.” He reaches under and pulls Castiel’s cock towards him, holding it in the palm of his hand, he licks from head to base, sucks at each testicle then spreads his cheeks again. He lets the saliva pooling on his tongue drip down onto Castiel’s puckered hole before licking him with a wide, flat tongue.

“F-fuck,” Castiel groans into the mattress as his hands clutch the pillow above his head. “Uhh, damn.” Dean spears his tongue and hooks it around the tight muscle, allowing his teeth to graze before dipping back in. “Ngh, uh you weren’t kidding about how good that tongue is, oh fuck, Dean!” Dean laps over his hole and rides along as Castiel presses back onto his face.

“Oh cher, I do believe I need to make you forget about _that_ tongue,” Benny kisses and licks down Donna’s body until he’s far enough to move in between her bent knees. He slides his hands under her ass and kisses her left knee, moves up her thigh and licks along the crease where hip meets leg before nuzzling his nose in her soft brown curls.

Donna’s hands grip Benny’s forearms and her thighs tremble as he licks across her folds.

The room fills with the sounds of Donna and Castiel chanting Dean and Benny’s names puncutated by many four letter words. Benny and Dean both seem very satisfied as they lick, nip and suck around their own moans of pleasure.

Donna is the first to sit up, pushing at Benny's shoulders until he drops his feet to the floor at the foot of the bed. She scrambles to the edge, sits down and hungrily grasps his cock in hand. It isn’t long before Castiel is doing the same to Dean.

Benny gathers Donna’s hair and drapes it over her left shoulder then lightly threads his fingers at the base of her neck. His chin hits his chest on a low moan as she hollows her cheeks and sucks while her hand strokes and twists.

Dean grips Castiel’s hair tightly and strains not to fuck freely into his hot heat. “Look at those lips spread out over my dick, so hot Cas, so fucking hot.” His head falls back as he lets out a grunt.

Benny’s hand leaves Donna’s shoulder to run up Dean’s bicep. His defined muscle twitches at the touch. They each twist at the waist and lean towards each other, meeting in the middle for a sloppy kiss.

Donna’s cheeks flush red as Dean says, “Hmm, Donna, you taste even better with a dash of cajun flavoring.”

Donna pops off and glances to her right at Castiel as he does the same. They share a look that seems to have a flare of possessiveness because they each reach up and grab ass and pull the cock in front of them deeper into their mouths. Neither Benny nor Dean seem to mind.

Benny lets out a strangled sound then guides his hand under Donna’s chin. She pulls off and follows his silent request to slide back onto the bed. As she reaches the head of the bed, Castiel is reaching up and sliding two fingers into Dean’s mouth. Donna opens the drawer next to the bed and roots around until she finds a box of condoms, a bottle of Astroglide and a pack of wet wipes.

Benny cocks an eyebrow at her and the corner of his mouth turns up, “You know where all his goodies are?”

She pulls a condom from the box and sets it in the table then throws the box and wipes up near the headboard in the middle of the bed. “First of all,” she says returning his grin with a cock of her own eyebrow, “what self respecting adult doesn’t have these items in easy reach of the bed?”

“Got me there, Brown Eyes.”

“And second of all, yes I do. Cas and I don’t have secrets, we’re kind of open book that way.” 

“Clearly,” he states with a glance backward.

“You got me there, apparently we do have some secrets. This is a whole new experience, even for us. I’m still not sure what’s going on but I’m not complaining.” She leans over and cups his face, letting her fingers scratch in his beard and kisses him with a deep urgency.

She drops the bottle into Benny’s hand as he shakes the dazed look off his face, “How about you help a brother out?”

He smirks at her choice of words then glances over his shoulder as Dean’s head falls back and his mouth drops open on a pant. “You don’t mind?”

“Fuck no, not as long as I can watch.”

“Where did you come from?” he asks with a small shake of his head before kissing her then crawling towards Castiel’s back, approaching him from the left.

Donna stretches out like a cat in the sun and practically pants as Benny runs his hand up Castiel’s tanned back and kisses his neck. He flips the purple top off with his thumb and holds it out mid air. Castiel’s gaze locks onto Benny’s ice blue as he holds his fingers out. Benny drizzles the lubricant first onto Castiel’s fingers then into the palm of his own right hand.

Dean leans down and kisses Castiel on the mouth and Benny takes the opportunity to nibble at Dean’s ear. Dean’s head drops to Castiel’s shoulder as two slick fingers breach his hole. “Son of a bitch.” Benny braces Dean’s weight with a hand to his hip as Castiel works his fingers in and out and his mouth works over his cock.

Castiel lets out a deep throated groan as Benny covers his cock and times his strokes to match Castiel’s bobbing mouth. Dean grabs a fistful of Castiel’s hair and Benny’s shoulder. Donna can see the blood blanche away where he grips the soft flesh. “Fuck, you all are gonna kill me.”

Castiel pulls off with a loud pop and Donna doesn’t even need to see his face to know he’s looking quit smug. “Cas, I can’t wait anymore, I needed that thick cock stretching me wide _yesterday_.”

Benny lets go of Castiel just as Dean throws his weight at Castiel and pushes him onto the bed. He scoots towards the head of the bed next to Donna as Dean crawls on all fours looking like a lion stalking his prey.

“Holy hell, Cas,” Donna observes as he flops down next to her, “I think he’s gonna devour you.” She slaps a wrapped condom onto his chest.

“From your lips to God’s ears,” he growls as Dean straddles his lap.

Donna averts her eyes as he grabs the condom. They may be close but that’s a line she doesn’t want to cross.

She turns her attention to Benny and pushes him to his back and straddles his stomach just as the lube bottle drops next to Benny’s head and Castiel bucks Dean with his hips and flips their positions.

Dean and Donna cry out “Holy shit,” in unison.

“Come on show off, show me what else you got,” Dean taunts Castiel as his body looms over Dean.

Castiel studies Dean’s face as if he’s just now realizing their together. The teasing curl of Dean’s lip morphs into a soft smile making the lines around his eyes crinkle. His face is pink making the freckles across his nose pop. Castiel brings a hand up slowly, as if moving too fast would make the stunning vision before him blow away like a puff of smoke. His fingertips brush over Dean’s forehead, down the side of his face then under his chin while the pad of his thumb comes up to rub over Dean’s bottom lip.

He lets out a rush of air as he bends to kiss him. It takes only moments for the lazy, sweet kiss to heat up. Dean bucks his hips, sending Castiel a message. A message he receives loud and clear. As he straightens his upper torso, he grabs Dean’s left calf and rests in on his shoulder. Dean’s squirming ceases as Castiel prods at his loose hole and lets out a low moan as he slowly pushes in. He gives them both a moment to adjust before pistoning his hips. Dean’s right ankle hooks over and around Castiel’s wide spread thighs as his pace increases.

As the heat builds and their cries increase, Donna and Benny are caught up in their own moment. Just as Castiel had done with his green eyed, chiseled perfect man, Donna is getting the chance to study every detail of Benny’s face. She straddles his stomach, weight braced on her bent knees, her blonde hair cascades around their faces, giving them their own private viewing.

“I’ve thought of this moment countless times, I never thought it would ever happen,” Donna tells him on a hushed voice. She runs her hand over his widow’s peak, letting the short bristles tickle her palm as it slides to the side of his face. Bringing her other hand up to mirror the first, she cups his jaw and scratches her fingertips into the brown peppered with grey. The pad of her thumb dips into the cleft of his chin before she bends at the waist to nibble it with her front teeth. “I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I looked at you behind that bar.” She nips at his bottom lip then sucks away the sting before pushing her tongue in deep, letting her hips rock over his stomach.

“And your eyes, ugh,” she continues as she lays a soft kiss over each lid. “It was so dark in there that night, I had no idea they were like two pieces of sea glass. Why is it they always look so sad?” she adds almost as an afterthought.

On a moan, she pulls back and lets her hands run down his neck, stopping to kiss his jaw and his thick as hell neck. “If only you knew how badly I wanted to grab ahold of those suspenders you were wearing and snap them against this magnificent, bare chest of yours.” Her hands continue down his neck and onto his pecks. Bending at the waist she sucks at his nipple, kisses her way across and gives the same attention to the other all the while letting her hair trail across his skin.

She straightens up and arches her back as Benny’s hands slide over her thighs and up her stomach before cupping each breast. “Absolutly gorgeous,” he tells her as he watches her lids fall closed only to pop open as Dean lets out a guttural cry of Castiel’s name.

“Seems like we’re missing out on a good time,” he smiles up at her.

“I dunno about that, I was enjoying your hands but now that you bring it up…” she lets her words fade as she climbs off Benny’s body. They both wait for silent acknowledgment from each of them before moving forward.

Castiel slows his pace to a languid roll, reaches out for Benny as he walks towards him on his knees and pulls him into a kiss.

Donna moves into the v-space between Dean’s bent thigh and his ribcage and waits until his hand runs up her arm and into her hair. She admires the tight muscles of his abdomen as he pushes back against Castiel, his breath coming out in short pants punctuated by soft grunts. He cries out with an, “Oh God,” as she wraps her soft hand around his flushed, blood red cock and strokes him firmly.

He pulls her down into a heated kiss, his eyes open wide. Donna feels a hand graze over her ass and knows the long slender fingers don't belong to Benny. She fights the urge to straddle Dean's waist and sink down over his cock and ride him while Castiel pounds into him. This moment is bitter sweet as she ends their kiss and Dean seems to sense it as well because he pulls her back for one more chaste kiss before allowing her to kiss down his jaw, neck, chest and stomach.

When she reaches his cock, she swallows down past his head and hums as he cries out her name one last time. She lets her tongue dip into his slip, letting the bitter, salty taste of precome dance over her tongue before sliding off.

She turns to look at Castiel as his hand slides up her back and comes to rest lightly at the back of her neck. Benny has returned to their side of the bed but she takes a moment to look at Castiel and think, God he’s beautiful. She takes in the sight of his pink kissed swollen lips and his hair in complete disarray and is grateful he’s found Dean. He searches her face briefly, seeming to hold a debate with himself before slowly tugging at her neck, giving her a chance to stop him if she chooses.

Knowing the love of their friendship is solid, she closes the gap and merges their mouths. Their mouths open slightly but aside from the mere tips of their tongues touching, their kiss is brief. Castiel drops his forehead to hers, locking blue eyes onto brown. No words are exchanged but plenty is said.

She feels her eyes widen as an arm snakes around her waist and tugs. Castiel throws her one of his akward blinks of his eye that resembles a wink as he returns to a brutal pace with Dean.

Donna giggles as Benny pulls her to the edge of the bed where he’s sitting. “What a gentleman you are,” she tells him as he tosses aside the bottle of lubricant. He slicks himself over the condom as Donna drapes her body over his back, arms over his shoulders and down his chest as her mouth works over his neck.

He twists at the waist, lets out a growl and pulls her onto his lap. She scrambles to straddle him, the sounds of Dean and Castiel making her all the more eager to ride her own beautiful man. Boxing in his thighs with each knee, Donna lifts up, gives his cock a few strokes then lowers herself down onto him. “Holy hell,” she groans as a fire ignites between them.

Benny lets out another growl that only adds fuel to the fire as he grabs ahold of her ass. Her arms wrap around his neck as she rolls her hips and ravishes his mouth. “Fuck,” she pants against his mouth, “I may look like a cream puff but I’m not fragile like one but you’re so fucking big.”

She clings tighter to his neck as he lifts up from the edge of the bed, crosses the room and sets her down on the edge of Castiel’s low dresser. She has enough time to thank her friend for keeping a typical male clutter free dresser, before Benny starts into a rapid pace. Bracing one hand on his shoulder and another on the wall behind her, she lets her head fall back as she cries out his name.

Benny leans forward and kisses what skin he’s able to reach. He manages to pull one nipple into his mouth briefly as it bounces before him. “Oh my beautiful Donna, feel so good,” he tells her between pants.

His forehead drops between her breasts and Donna tightens the grip of her ankles at his back as her arms snake around his neck. He slows his pace enough to pull her into a wet, sloppy kiss. “Baby, I”m so close, you feel so fucking good,” she tells him, her words ending on a string of incoherent words.

Donna pries her eyes open long enough to watch Dean and Castiel over Benny's shoulder. Their bodies linked together look as if they were molded as one the way they make a perfect picture together. Castiel pulls Dean’s ankle from his shoulder and bends his body forward as Dean wraps both legs around his waist.

The two are a tangle of muscled arms and legs as they sync together, crying each other’s names. Dean is the first to fall. His hands fly to Castiel’s shoulders where they grip tight as his mouth drops open on a series of short staccato “huh” sounds as Castiel kisses and bites his neck while his hand jacks Dean's cock.

Dean moves his hands from Castiel’s shoulders down to his ass and pulls, taking him deeper as he clenches around his girth. He lifts his head and kisses Castiel and sucks at his tongue until his pace becomes erratic. He cries out Dean’s name as his hips push in deep then still.

Benny chooses this moment to pull Donna from the dresser and lie her gently on the bed. He grips the base of the condom and resheaths himself deep in her heat. They moan in unison as his full weight settles over her. “Oh Bear, you’re so good.” It only takes a few thrusts of the wet slide of his cock and Donna feels the heat start to simmer low before coming to a rapid boil. She meets him thrust for thrust, all it takes is his smooth voice telling her, “Open your eyes for me, mon amore, _my love_ , I want to see you.”

Her lids open in time to see his pupils grow wide, leaving a thin line of ice blue kissing the edges. Her walls tighten as her orgasm crashes into her. She continues her thrusts along his pulsing shaft as his hips still and he sinks in deep. The weight of Benny’s body sinks onto Donna as he relaxes making her hum in pleasure as he kisses her mouth. Her arms encircle his chest and run down to his ass-

“And that’s how it’s done!” is shouted through the thin walls, shattering the blissful moment, making all four of them chuckle.

"Amen to that, Gabriel,” Donna comments as Benny shifts off of Donna to remove the condom and toss it into a garbage can next to the bed.

“Come here, cher,” Donna happily obliges as Benny gathers her into his arms as Dean does the same with Castiel.

Donna thinks for a moment that maybe her and Benny should move to her bedroom but the thought vanishes as she’s consumed by the scent of Benny and the slow beat of his heart under her ear.

 

@@@@@

 

Morning sunlight seeps in to reveal a bed not made to hold four adults, let alone three men that aren’t exactly small, and yet the four before us seem very content as they lie in a tangle.

Benny’s on his back with Donna lying completely on top of him, her head resting comfortably on his massive chest. Her hand is extended to her left, tightly intertwined with Dean’s as he lays on his side, nestled with the Castiel spoon he was always meant to fit with.

Dean opens his eyes and returns Donna’s small smile and kisses her hand but doesn’t release it, only tucks it tighter under his chin. She turns her face into Benny’s chest on a small squeak. She starts to shift off of Benny, thinking she may be getting heavy, only to have his arms hold her tighter.

“Where do ya think you’re going?”

“I’m not exactly a lightweight, I-”

Dean lets go of her hand as Benny cuts her words off with a kiss. “You’re perfect the way you are, mon ami.” He brushes the hair off her face, “I could get used to waking up to these dimples and these soft brown eyes.” Before she has time to let those words sink in Castiel pipes up.

“I don’t know if I could get used to waking up next to a heater.”

“Don’t speak so soon, he’s awfully handy in the winter,” Donna’s head snaps up as she finishes her comment, worried speaking of her past with Dean may be the inappropriate thing to do. Her worries are dashed away when Benny chuckles, kisses the top of her head and slides her towards Dean. “Be right back.” He bends to pick up his boxer briefs, pulls them on then bends to kiss her again. “Do you happen to have an extra-”

“Drawer in the vanity,” she tells him on a smile.

Donna unabashedly watches his backside as he leaves the room. The moment he’s out of sight she pulls a pillow over her face to muffle her moan.

Beside her, Dean and Castiel both laugh at her. She drops the pillow and pushes to a seated position.

“I hate to be the chick here, but what the hell happened yesterday?”

Dean rolls to his stomach and props himself on his elbows as Castiel sits up and runs a hand up Dean’s back.

“Hard to ignore the fact you’re a chick when we have those beautiful, perky reminders lookin at us,” he comments with a slight nod of his head to Donna’s chest.

“Always the mature one, aren’t you Dean?” Castiel asks Dean with a small slap on his sheet covered ass.

Donna rolls her eyes and pulls the sheet up and tucks it under her arms.

“Aww, I didn't say cover them!” Dean cries.

This is the moment that Benny returns, “Hope you don’t mind I went into your room,” he tells Donna as he hands her a phone, a t-shirt and a pair of purple satin panties, “they were on the floor in your room and they didn’t look like Dean’s.”

“Not his color,” Donna tells Benny the same time Dean says, “I prefer pink.”

“Well, I guess you learn something new everyday,” Benny drawls as he climbs into bed next to Donna and kisses her neck, pulling her long hair free of the t-shirt. “I don’t think your hair was this curly when I got here yesterday.”

“Donna’s hair has a mind of it’s own,” Castiel comments as he climbs from the bed to use the restroom, picking up his boxers from the floor on the way out the door.

“Hmmm, I like it,” Benny tells her as he nuzzles his nose in right behind her ear, “Smells yummy.”

“Speaking of learning something new,” Dean returns to Benny’s comment and looks at Donna with a look of pure bewilderment, “did you have any clue Cas was...into me?”

“Zero fucking clue and I thought I knew every scowl that man throws.”

Dean and Donna both turn to Benny with wide eyes as he lets out a belly laugh, “I knew.”

“What?” they ask in unison.

Before he can explain, Castiel returns. “I’m afraid I owe you an apology, Benny,” Castiel tells him sincerely as he sits next to Dean.

“No, Brother, you don’t,” Benny holds up his hand and shakes his head. “I think we can call it a draw.” He looks at Donna and chuckles at her arched eyebrow. “The first time we went out, Cas mentioned the name Dean but I didn’t think anything of it, I don’t even remember what the passing comment was. But,” he laughs again as he rubs his hand over the top of his head, “by mention number three I knew I wasn’t what he was wanting or _needing_ in his life,” Benny finishes with a pointed look at Dean.

“Dude!” Dean cries at Castiel, “How long?”

Castiel shrugs his shoulder and averts his eyes to his three bed companions, “couple years,” he finally admits.

Dean drops his head onto the bed with a loud groan.

“Fucking boys, never fucking talk to each other. Both wasting precious time pining after each other when you could’ve been having, what looked to me anyway, like some mind blowing sex.”

“If you knew, why did you keep calling me?” Benny’s face turns beet red which makes Castiel say, “Ah, now the pieces are all falling into place.”

Dean looks at Donna and she shrugs her shoulder at his unanswered question. “Oh wait, me?” she asks as the realization dawns on her.

“Ha! Here you are giving us a hard time for pining away!” Dean tells her with a slap to her thigh as he sits up.

“Whoa, cover that big fella up,” Donna teases as she averts her eyes and Castiel hands Dean his boxers. “You can’t compare us,” she continues, “I had no idea I,” she struggles for the right wording and settles on, “I was Benny’s type.”

“A smokin hot cop with a laugh that makes my toes curl, eyes that hypnotize me and a body that doesn’t cower at my frame, yeah you’re definitely my type.” He wraps his hand around her neck and pulls her into a brief kiss, not even caring she hasn’t brushed her teeth yet. “That night at the bar I’d decided to pass my number to Castiel before I had known you were there together, I really did want to get to know him.” His next comment is directed at Dean, “I picked Cas up for our second night out and Donna was home. We didn’t chat much more than we had the night I was bartending but I was smitten.”

“Who knew those brief encounters would lead to you defiling my dresser?” Castiel jokes.

“Fuck, that was hot as hell!” Dean cries.

“Can’t disagree with that, we may have to try it out,” Castiel tells Dean as he leans down to bite at his neck.

Donna’s phone, lying forgotten on the bed, signals a text. She reads the screen and laughs, “Gabriel says he’s hurt he wasn’t invited to the party.”

Donna reads aloud as she types her reply, “I may be open to some kinky shit but I have to draw the line to sharing my bed with brothers.” She looks up at Benny and smirks, turning her phone so he alone can see her next comment, _But_ _Benny_ _and_ I _may_ _be_ _free_ _next_ _weekend_ …

She giggles knowing she’s 100% joking but it’s fun to imagine that playing out. 

She tosses her phone onto the bed, “I’m going to brush my teeth, be right back.”

When Donna returns from using the bathroom and brushing her teeth, Dean is climbing out of bed, “I could use a shower, care to join me, Cas?” he asks as he looks down at Castiel.

“You read my mind, I’ll be right there.” He grabs Donna’s hand as she passes by on her way back to Benny’s side of the bed. He looks up at her from his seated position, eyes hooded, “Are we good?” he swallows audibly, “this didn’t make anything weird between us, did it?”

Donna squeezes his and and kisses his forehead, “Nothing could come between us Cas, you were mine before either of these bozos came along.” He nods his head once and gives her his full gummy smile. She waits for him to release her hand then gives him a wink.

“Save some hot water for us. I’ll make us breakfast...or rather brunch,” she amends with a look to Benny as she picks up her phone. “I’m gonna invite Sam and Gabe over. What do you think, two hours?”

“I can work with that,” Benny and Castiel both tell her.

As Donna types out a message to Gabriel, Castiel leaves to join Dean in the shower. Benny gives her enough time to set her phone down before pulling her down onto his chest.

“Good Morning,” she tells him with a shake of her hips.

He lets out a growl and rolls them over, “Good morning, Gorgeous.”

Donna tunes out the sounds of the deep throated moans floating from down the hall and turns her full attention to the man in her arms as her Beauty from the Bayou captures her mouth in a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the foursome are playing couple shuffle, Sam and Gabriel are busy on the other side of the wall. Yet another secret crush comes to light when a friend stops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen up everyone! This felt incomplete leaving my Sabriel guys hanging and my girl stepped up and wrote a smoking hot chapter!!! Make sure to give @angewingsandhunterdreams some love, she's has a hot Destiel A/B/O in the works and she promises me some Sabriel action. :-)

“Gabe, stop it.”

“Shh, they definitely heard me that time” Gabe said with a snort. “It got all quiet.”

“Stop fake moaning you idiot,” Sam said with his signature eyeroll.

“You’re no fun,” Gabe said, flopping over next to Sam on the couch. Sam had his laptop open, attempting to study as he’d missed half the day entertaining his brother, but now his boyfriend was having none of that. Gabe opened a mini Twix, loudly, right next to Sam’s ear, taking a bite and moaning a lot more convincingly this time.

“Gabriel Novak!” Sam snapped. “Can’t you just...”

“No,” Gabe said, cutting him off. “Whatever you’re about to say, the answer is No, I can’t, so stop ignoring me and give me the attention I want or else.”

Sam cocked an eyebrow. “Or else what?”

“I have no idea, but it was gonna be brilliant.” Gabe grumbled, slinking back down next to Sam’s side.

“What’s with you anyway?” Sam asked.

“They’re all gonna have sex with the wrong people, or the right people, fuck if I know, and I’m stuck here watching the side of your ridiculously beautiful head stare at a screen all night.”

“So, go join them,” Sam said sarcastically.

“Really?” Gabe asked, sitting up straighter and visibly brightening.

“No!”

“Well fuck you very much Sam, when did you become such a prude?” Gabe asked with a huff.

“I’m not a prude and you know it, but you can’t have sex with your brother Gabe, and you sure as shit aren’t having sex with _mine,_ ” Sam said, turning back to his screen.

“It’s not like they’re the only options, ya know!” Gabriel snapped back. “I mean, come on Sam, you can’t tell me you haven’t ever noticed that Donna….”

“…Is fucking my brother,” Sam finished for him.

“Well maybe, with a little push and a prod from sweet lil ol me, our brothers could be persuaded to fuck off to another room for a little while and let me make my move on the blonde in the uniform and those handcuffs of hers,” Gabe said, with a grin and an eyebrow bounce.

“Yeah right. Those two couldn’t be more oblivious if they tried,” Sam countered. “Not gonna happen. At this point it’d probably take someone physically taking them by the hand and forcing them to touch each other, like some kind of fucked up marionettes.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Gabe said, defeatedly. “Since when does my brother's sex life get to cock block mine? That isn’t fair,” he grumbled.

“Hey! What the fuck am I? Sucking my own cock every night?” Sam asked, side eyeing him.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous, punkin,” Gabe said, leaning over to give him a big wet kiss on the cheek. “You know you’re my favorite wife and always will be, but variety is the spice of life, my big gay moose, and sometimes I need a little soft and cushy to counter balance all of your rippling man muscles,” he said with a laugh.

“Yeah, let Donna hear you call her soft and you’ll be hiding behind my man muscles.”

“Truer words, my man,” Gabe said.

“Besides, its not like you don’t understand my need for a little feminine touch,” Gabe said, with a sly grin. “I seem to notice you checking out a certain set of lady legs every time your favorite Sheriff is around.”

Sam’s face turned bright red. “Yeah, well…. Garth has great legs, what can I say?” He stammered out.

Gabe turned fully toward Sam, mouth open. “Did you just deflect with a joke? Awe, puppy, I’m so proud!”

“First I’m your wife, then I’m a moose, now I’m a puppy? Anything to avoid calling me your boyfriend, huh?” Sam said.

“First, I have no problems admitting that your towering hunk of freakishly hot man meat is mine. Second, we're so revisiting the conversation of Garth’s legs and how we can convince him to wear pantyhose under his uniform…”

“You could probably tell him something about helping with circulation,” Sam said thoughtfully

Gabe grinned, “Very good young padwan.”

“I’ve learned a thing or two from my boyfriend,” Sam said.

Gabe waved his hands “Thrice: If I say wife enough maybe one day I’ll get you in a garter and a veil.”

“You’re confusing me with my brother again.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, everyone knows he’d never wear white,” Gabe said, dismissively. “And anyway, stop trying to distract me, just admit that you’d crawl naked through honey in a pussy hat for Jody if she asked you to.”

“Jesus Christ, not so loud, we have thin walls!” Sam said, slapping his hand over Gabe’s mouth, only to pull away in disgust when Gabe licked him, causing Gabe to snort.

“Sorry Sam, you know I have an oral fixation,” Gabe said.

Sam wiped his spit covered hand down Gabe’s face, pushing him backwards off the couch, and then climbed down on top of him, “Oh yeah, you have an oral fixation?"

@@@@

Sam woke with a grumble, from his position on the floor, one long leg still draped over the couch. He slowly blinked awake, wondering how he had managed to fall asleep on the floor in the first place, naked except for one sock, and the dishtowel from the kitchen draped over one bicep. “Gabe, wake up, your phone’s ringing.”

Gabriel snorted awake, from where he was passed out face down on the floor next to him, drool on his face and the print from the carpet on his cheek.

“Room Service!” he said, with a gasp.

“Huh?” Sam said, squinting at him.

“Uh…”

“Again with the porn dream?”

“Shut up,” he grumbled.

“Your phone keeps buzzing, stud” Sam said rubbing his eyes and lowering his leg to the floor and stretching. His toes pointed and he gripped the underside of the chair above his head with his fingers, flexing his arms and feeling the stretch through his shoulders.

Gabe rolled over on to his side, propped up on one elbow and just watched.

“What is it with you and your brother that you both stare?” Sam asked around a yawn.

“What is it with you and your brother that you don’t understand that you’re genetically gifted and should be stared at?”

Sam released the chair and let his arms flop back down to his side, and grinned. “Maybe you’re biased.”

“Oh I am for sure biased Samsquatch, but that doesn’t make me wrong. The fact that you can be lame enough to keep a sock on during sex and still be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen definitely isn’t all bias,” Gabe said with a wink, reaching over to smack Sam’s thigh and then rolling over to retrieve his phone from the table that had gotten pushed out of the way the previous night.

“Who is it?” Sam asked, sitting up and slapping Gabe’s ass in return before standing to his feet and retreating to the bathroom.

“Why you always got to know my business?” Gabe teased, looking up to see Sam leaning against the door frame with his arms folded, naked and beautiful in his one dumb sock. “Relax, I’m kidding, it’s your favorite leggy sheriff, she wants to know if she can use our washer and dryer today since hers is on the fritz."

Gabe smirked to himself at the blush on his boyfriend’s face, as he typed out a quick response to Jody, inviting her over, and one to Donna complaining about being left out of last nights activities. “You better hurry up and take a shower, she’s on her way over. Probably need to replace that towel from the kitchen too, since you decided to sleep with it after we cleaned up last night. Kinky bastard.”

“Oh god!” Sam cried, dashing into the bathroom and slamming the door, immediately kicking on the shower.

Gabe laughed, seeing his invite to Donna’s for brunch, he shot her a quick text saying they’d be there in a couple hours and ran into their bedroom to throw on some sweats. He had just barely pulled them up, snapping the waistband around his hips when he heard a knock, followed by the door opening and “Hey, I’m here, where’s my favorite vertically mismatched duo?”

Gabe sauntered back in to the living room, not bothering with a shirt, and met Jody there, taking the laundry basket from her and letting her hug his neck and kiss the side of his face.

“You smell like sex,” Jody said.

“Probably taste like it too,” he said, with an eyebrow wiggle, walking towards the laundry room.

“Well at least someone’s getting some, and I appreciate that you didn’t even feel the need to cover up afterward,” she said, following after him.

“Oh there are lots of people getting laid around these parts,” he said.

“Oh yeah? Such as?” She asked, opening the washer and starting to put her clothes inside.

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly, you know I don’t gossip,” Gabe said, all fake innocence.

Jody gave him an incredulous look.

“But I will say that we have very thin walls,” he said, leaning against the dryer and grinning at her like a cat.

“Donna and Dean? That’s not exactly new news. You’re gonna have to do better than that.” She said.

“I don’t know, they usually try to keep things pretty quiet and I definitely heard a lot of commotion last night. Sure sounded like someone was having a good time,” he said.

“Hmm” she said, squinting at him as she finished loading her clothes, shutting the lid and starting the machine, and then hoping up to sit on it.

“Really Jodes? You came over to sit on my washer for the spin cycle?” He asked, moving over to stand in between her thighs, leaning against the machine with his hands on either side of her legs, effectively boxing her in.

“Apparently its been awhile, I’ll take what I can get at this point. Its not like we all have that young rock bodied boy waiting at home to help us out when we need a ride on the spin cycle.”

“Oh Sherriff, if you only knew. Isn’t that what vibrators are for?” He asked, leaning forward slightly and catching her eye.

“Maybe I’m also out of batteries,” she said, running her fingers through his hair, “Plus, the visuals nice,” she said, laughing softly. “Its not my fault you opened the door half naked and reeking of sex.”

Sam coughed from the doorway.

Gabe turned to look over his shoulder and Jody looked past him to see Sam, wrapped in nothing but a towel, hair still dripping down his neck to curve over and roll down his chest.

“How’s that for a visual?” Gabe said, eyes never leaving Sam as he watched him swallow hard.

“You have no idea how lucky you are,” she said, patting Gabe on the cheek. “Hiya Sam, how was your shower?” She asked, smiling at him.

“Um, wet?” Sam said, and then immediately turned red, realizing his mistake.

Gabe turned back to look at Jody and they immediately started laughing. “Well he’s not wrong,” he said.

Sam squeezed past them to get to the dryer, bending over to open the lid and root around for a pair of track pants. “Very funny,” he grumbled.

Jody reached out and caught his arm, stopping him. “Aw, hunny we’re only teasing.”

“Yeah you’re always teasing me. That’s me, always the butt of everyone joke,” he said, standing up and turning his arm over to shake Jody’s hand loose and then pushing Gabe out of the way so he could step in his place and lean over and hug her. “Hey Jody,” he said softly when her arms came up to wrap around his neck and squeeze him tight.

“Its such a nice butt though,” Gabe said stepping up behind him and pinching his ass, and then pulling the towel free to leave him standing there exposed.

“Dammit Gabriel, I’m gonna kill you!” He yelled, shaking off Jody and scrambling to try and get the towel, to no avail, as Gabe had merely pulled it free and tossed it in the hall.

Sam turned bright red and squeaked, leaning against the front of the washing machine to try and hide himself, which actually didn’t work that well at all considering his height. What it did do, was leave his cock barely covered, pushing him closer between Jody’s legs and giving her a full view of his happy trail. Jody looked down, seeming to follow the trail with her eyes before blushing red herself and sitting up straighter, squirming a bit and looking to the side to divert her eyes.

“Gabe, you’re such an asshole, give me my towel” Sam said

“Trust me Samsquatch, no parties involved want you in your towel. Right Jodes?” Gabe said, standing in the hallway, just out of Sam’s reach with his long arms.

Sam looked at Jody incredulously.

“It is a nice ass,” she said with a shrug.

“You aren’t helping,” he said, turning back to try and grab Gabe.

“But its just so perky,” Gabe said, darting forward to slap his ass and then back out of the way again.

“I’m going to kill you,” Sam muttered again.

“Gotta catch me first, Moose!” Gabe said laughing and then took off toward their bedroom.

“Jody look away,” Sam said, and then he pushed off the washer and took off after Gabe, just as the washing machine actually hit the spin cycle, and left Jody gaping after him and squirming to get off of the machine before the situation got any worse. She picked up the towel and followed them down the hall just in time to see Gabe trying to keep the bed in between him and Sam.

Gabe feigned right, and then left, then right again and then took off running when Sam flopped on to the bed to grab him. He almost made it too, but Sam caught the back of his pants and pulled him backward, slamming him on the bed and straddling him, holding his hands above his head.

“Jokes on you Jolly Green, I like this position,” Gabe said, laughing as he thrust up against Sam, bucking him forward. Sam slipped, toppling forward and crashing his chest in to Gabe’s face, which allowed Gabe to get his hands free, wrap his arms around Sam’s waist and flip them over leaving him straddling Sam.

“Oh hey, I like this one too,” he said, squirming up so he could grind his ass down against Sam.

“Dammit Gabriel, stop,” Sam said pushing at him, even though he knew it was pointless.

Jody had watched the whole exchange silently from the hallway, a smirk on her face as she leaned against the door. She finally cleared her throat to get their attention and laughed when Sam turned a bewildered face toward her. “Thought I better remind you I was here before you two got carried away. You still want your towel back?” She asked, holding it up, hooked around one finger.

“Yes, please,” Sam said, voice a little squeakier than normal.

Jody walked toward the bed and sat down next to Sam, running her fingers through his hair. “Seems kind of a waste to me, but here you go,” she said, laying the towel next to him.

Gabe gave Sam a slow grin, feeling him start to harden underneath him, he wiggled around a little bit, not enough to really grind down against him but enough to draw his attention to the fact that he knew exactly what was happening.

Sam’s chest and neck flushed, but he didn’t say anything, still staring at Jody, he gripped Gabe’s hips a little tighter, but otherwise stayed silent.

“Aw Jody, you’re making my little moose blush.”

Jody’s eyes left Sam’s face traveling slowly down his neck and chest and then back up again. “Do I make you blush Sam?” She asked, continuing to stroke his hair.

“Yes ma’am.”

“You’re always so polite, and I appreciate it normally, but considering I’ve seen you naked now I’m going to need you to stop calling me ma’am. You’re making me feel old,” she said with a smile and a wink.

“You’re not old,” Sam said

“No?” she asked.

“I’ve never thought of you as old,” Sam said, lazy grinning at her, with one dimple showing.

“You’re the youngest cougar we know,” Gabe said mischievously.

Jody’s eyes snapped to him, and she squinted, “Fuck you, you’re my age, you asshole” she said, punching him in the arm.

“Ouch! I was kidding,” he said, squirming to get away from her, which caused Sam to inhale through his teeth.

Jody looked back down at Sam, noting the flush of his face and chest that didn’t seem to be entirely embarrassment now. Still watching his face, she slowly reached out and tickled Gabriel’s side, making him squirm again and noting the way Sam’s abs clenched in response. Sam was staring back at her, teeth clenched and jaw tight.

“You doing okay there Sam?” she asked.

“Yes ma…Jody. Just feeling a little exposed I guess,” Sam answered somewhat truthfully.

“Hmm, I guess you are a bit more exposed than the two of us. Still seems a shame to cover all of this up,” she said, lightly running her hand down his chest and then walking her fingers down his ribs and abs.

“Yep,” Gabe said, with a little pop. “Guess that mean’s you’re going to have to get naked too.”

Jody’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, not expecting Gabe to actually go there. “Well I wouldn’t want to make Sam blush again,” she said with a grin, glancing back down at Sam to gage his reaction.

“I um…” Sam coughed, “I wouldn’t mind,” he said looking up at her, a little innocent despite the situation.

“Yeah?” she asked, slow smile creeping across her face.

Sam lightly pushed Gabe to the side, so he’d slide off his lap, leaving him hard and exposed for everyone to see, and Jody couldn’t help but look. Sam sat up, swinging his legs off the bed and pushing the towel to the floor. He reached out for Jody, pulling her over to straddle his lap. “Is this okay?” he asked, gripping her hips lightly and then splaying his hands up her sides across her ribs.

“It’s okay with me, as long as it’s going to be okay with you, and um...” She trailed off, looking over his shoulder at Gabriel. Gabe walked across the bed on his knees, so he was flush against Sam’s back and kissed his shoulder lightly. “I’m all aboard this train if you are,” he said, winking at Jody but directing it, they both knew, at Sam.

Sam leaned back slightly into Gabriel’s warmth, looking down Jody’s body and back up to her face. “Can I kiss you now?” he asked.

“Yes,” she breathed.

Sam’s hands came up to cup her face, long fingers sliding into her hair and brought their lips together gently, and then slightly tilted his head deepening their kiss. Jody leaned forward in to his body, bringing her hands up in between them to grip his shoulders, as Gabe danced little light kisses across Sam’s shoulder blades and across her finger tips. He wrapped one hand around Sam’s side and used the other to lightly brush up and down Jody’s thigh.

Jody moaned softly in to Sam’s mouth parting her lips when she felt the gentle swipe of his tongue. She lightly sucked on the tip, and moved one hand up to his neck, sliding the other from between their bodies to reach around and rub at Gabe’s neck, turning her palm up so he could rub his lips against it and kiss the sensitive skin at her wrist.

Sam slipped his hands from her face across her neck and back down her sides, only to wrap his arms tight around her and pull her in close, arching her back and making her break their kiss with a gasp. He moved down to her neck, running his tongue lightly across her skin and kissing the juncture where it met her shoulder. She tilted her head to the side, giving him full access, as Gabe came up on his knees and leaned around Sam’s shoulder so he could kiss her in turn.

Sam turned slightly so he could graze his teeth across Gabriel’s jaw, making Gabe break the kiss with Jody to turn and nuzzle against the side of his boyfriend’s face. Jody tracked the movement laughing a little breathless laugh at the sweetness of the gesture.

Sam lifted her carefully and sat her on her feet in front of him, scooting forward slightly and bending down to nuzzle at her stomach, moving her shirt out of the way so he could kiss across the little strip of skin he had exposed. Gabe moved off the bed to stand behind her, kissing the side of her neck, as she reached up behind her and gripped his hair with one hand, running her hand through Sam’s with the other. Gabe trailed his hands down her sides, gripping the hem of her shirt and slowly sliding it up her body and over her head before tossing it to the side.

Sam leaned down even further, popping the button on her jean’s and sliding the zipper down, chasing after it with his tongue. Gabe kissed across her shoulder, moving her bra strap out of the way as he went, one side after the other, before unhooking her bra and sliding it off. Sam looked up at her, running his tongue back up to her belly button, smiling lazily at her as she smiled down at him. He sat up straighter, pulling her forward to lean against him as he swirled a tongue around her nipple before sucking it in to his mouth and gently biting the small nub.

Seeming to work in tandem, Gabriel moved out of the way so Sam could grip her tight, lifting her and turning to place her on her back on the bed. Gabe moved up to lay next to her on his side, kissing her mouth as Sam kissed down her stomach once again, moving down to tug at her jeans. Jody broke the kiss, lifting her hips slightly so Sam could slide the fabric down and off, pulling her sandals off in the process. She lay there, slightly panting with anticipation as

Sam kneeled down between her thighs, kissing the sensitive skin on his way up to her panties. When he reached the V of her legs, kissed right across her slit, sucking the wet fabric in to his mouth, and moaning at the taste. Gabe propped up on one elbow, watching Sam, he ran his hand lightly down her stomach, dipping below the fabric and slipping the tip of his finger in to her to get it wet before pulling it back out and wiping it across Sam’s lips.

Sam licked his lips slowly, and then opened his mouth to accept the digit, sucking it down with ease. Sam was good at this, Gabe knew from experience, but the added knowledge that he was tasting Jody had Gabe rock hard and straining in his pants.

Jody sucked in a little gasp at the display, before sitting up slightly so she could reach Gabe, she turned his face toward her, kissing him aggressively, sucking on his tongue to match what Sam was doing with his finger. Sam released the digit, sitting up to watch the two of them kiss, loving the sight of them entwined. He watched Jody reach down inside Gabriel’s sweatpants, gripping him tight and giving a little squeeze. Gabe arched up in to her hand and moaned at the contact, spurring Sam to move and pull his pants down and off and add them to Jody’s clothes on the floor. Jody pulled back to look, enjoying the view as Sam pushed Gabe flat on his back, so he could lean forward and suck the head of Gabriel’s cock in to his mouth.

Gabe gave a sharp inhale, gripping Sam’s hair lightly as Jody leaned in to steal the moan from his lips. Sam continued to take more of Gabe in to his mouth, careful not to suck too hard or fast so as not to finish him too soon. He reached over with his hand to drag a finger across Jody’s still covered slit, causing her to jump and pull back with a hiss. Sam continued to rub, dipping his finger in slightly to her heat. Jody laid back down heavy with a gasp, clenching her fists in the blanket beneath her.

Gabe tapped Sam on the shoulder, signaling him to pull off before sliding back down the bed to the floor next to Sam. Gabe leaned forward, kissing Sam roughly, forcing his tongue in to Sam’s mouth before licking Sam’s lips, chasing the taste of Jody from them. Both men turned back to Jody, who had sat up a little to watch them.

She blushed. “Sorry, I’ll never get tired of watching that,” she said.

“Got a bit of a voyeur kink, Jodes?” Gabe asked, with a smirk.

“With all of this going on,” she gestured to them, ”who could blame me? It’s no wonder I ran out of batteries.”

“Huh?” Sam asked.

“Don’t worry about it, Jolly Green.” Gabe said, as he and Jody chuckled.

Gabe grabbed Sam’s face again, kissing him more gently this time. He pulled back slightly, nibbling on Sam’s lower lip and then moved over to Jody. He pushed her thighs farther apart so he could gain entrance, nosing against her slit and then licking across it as Sam had done. He pulled back to kiss her thigh, lifting her leg on to his shoulder as he slid her panties down as far as he could get them before dropping her leg back down and sliding them the rest of the way off. He locked eyes with her as he leaned forward and flicked her clit lightly with the tip of his tongue, loving the way she squirmed.

Gabe lifted both of her legs, pushing them toward her chest so she could hook her hands behind her knees and hold herself wide, then motioned for Sam to come closer so they could both fit between her thighs. Gabe ran his thumb down her slit, sliding inside and then pulling back out to circle her clit. He lifted it again to Sam’s mouth, letting Sam suck it clean before kissing him slow and deep. He pulled back and then nudged Sam forward, guiding him toward her waiting pussy.

Sam tentatively licked, dipping in to her hole with his tongue before flattening his tongue and licking across her up to her clit. Using his thumbs he gently pulled back her folds so he could more easily access where he knew she was most sensitive. He swirled his tongue around the little nub, before flicking it slightly and then sucking it in to his mouth. Jody’s back arched off the bed and she dropped her legs, one foot resting on Sam’s shoulder and the other on Gabe’s.

Sam continued to suck lightly, alternating between flicking her clit with his tongue and very gently nibbling it with his teeth, before soothing it with stronger licks. Gabe had moved over to the bedside table, grabbed the lube and began to slowly jerk Sam as he kissed across Jody’s calf. Sam pulled back slightly, using one hand now to hold her open he slowly slid one finger in, twisting slightly before pulling out and adding a second finger curving his fingers upward and rubbing with light pressure.

“Jesus Christ!” Jody said, on a sharp inhale, fisting the blankets at her sides once again and squeezing her eyes closed. Sam grinned and locked eyes with Gabriel, who gave him a small peck on the cheek before leaning in and taking Sam’s place licking her as Sam awkwardly tried to keep up fingering her. Gabe pulled back kissing Sam deeply and then nudged him back forward, moving out of the way so Sam could more easily reach her.

As Sam resumed his position, Gabe squeezed a little tighter on Sam’s cock and began to jack him in more earnest, stopping to swipe his thumb across Sam’s slit and collect the precum that had gathered there, before once again resuming his slide up and down Sam’s shaft. He stopped long enough to pour some lube on to his other hand, and then resumed jacking Sam with his right hand and reaching back behind to circle his hole with his left hand.

Sam moaned against Jody’s clit at the contact, arching his back and canting his hips back a little more to give Gabriel easier access. Gabe grinned against Sam’s arm before gently biting it as he slipped his first finger inside, pushing slightly to get past the tight ring of muscle. Sam pulled off Jody’s mound, panting slightly against her thigh as he continued to finger her. Loving the idea that Gabe was mirroring his movements in his own body.

“Don’t stop,” Jody breathed

“Yes ma’am,” he said with a grin before diving back in, sucking hard on her clit and then smiling against her as she swatted at his shoulder. He started to really finger her in earnest, applying more pressure with both his fingers and tongue, when she ran her fingers through his hair and gripped it more tightly.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum,” she said, drawing her legs up and baring down. Sam felt her muscles constrict and flutter around his fingers and against his chin, and her natural slick flood his mouth at the same time that he felt Gabriel slip another finger in alongside the first, stretching him wider. The combination left him gasping, and he pulled back slightly from Jody, pulling his fingers out gently and then leaning in to kiss her clit again.

He turned slightly and offered his wet fingers to Gabe, who sucked them down quickly, licking them clean, and then leaning forward to kiss Sam again.

“You’ve got to ease up on my cock if you expect me to last,” Sam said, breathy and starting to pant. He could feel those telltale tingles going up his spine, and that heat low in his belly that he knew all too well. He loved it, but he wasn’t nearly done.

Gabe kissed the tip of his nose, “ok” he said in place of his usual snark. Jody sat up, and then slid down to straddle Sam’s lap where he was still crouched on the floor, kissing him deeply as Gabe continued to scissor him open. Then she lifted up slightly so she could lean around Sam and kiss Gabe, as Sam ducked his head to capture one of her breast in his mouth and suck. She pulled back, kissing Sam’s forehead and then stood up.

“Sam you should come up here on the bed,” she said, patting the bed next to her. Gabe gave her a curious look. “Just trust me.”

She moved Sam so that he was mostly laying on the bed, on his stomach, where Gabe could still reach to finger him if Gabe was standing up. She grabbed the lube, leaning down to dribble some more on Sam’s hole and watched it spasm slightly around Gabe’s finger. Grinning to herself she laid back where Gabe and Sam could both see her, splaying her legs wide and reaching down to finger herself. She easily dipped two fingers in, getting them wet before pulling back out to circle her clit. She watched Gabe look at her and then glance back at Sam, maneuvering so he could add a third finger. She knew the moment he breached Sam with the third finger, because Sam let out a gasp and then a long low moan, as Gabe presumably started to move again.

Jody waited until Sam seemed to relax, sinking a bit more in to the bed, before she ran her whole palm across her slit, effectively wetting her hand and then she slinked down the bed and wrapped her hand tight around Gabe’s cock, using her own natural lubrication to help guide the way.

“Shit!” Gabe said with a heavy breath, reaching out to steady himself with his other hand on her shoulder. She lazily stroked him a few minutes before leaning forward to lick around his head, tonguing at the slit before wrapping her lips around the head, running her tongue under the crown. She bobbed slowly, taking more of him in to her mouth, feeling the weight of him heavy in her mouth and loving the taste of herself on him. When she felt him hit the back of her throat she pulled back slightly, before sucking him back down again and picking up the pace. She took him just deep enough to keep herself from gagging, alternating with her hand a few times as she used her other hand to roll her clit.

She was so lost in the sensation that she didn’t immediately register the moans coming from Sam at her side. She loved this feeling, her jaw stretched wide and starting to ache as she felt her own climax building again. It had been years since she had cum more than once, and now just knowing that she was here, living the fantasy that she had been dreaming about for months, had her so close she was starting to tremble with the need.

Beside her, Sam had had enough of waiting. He was as stretched as he was going to get, and while he loved the burn and the feeling of Gabe’s fingers- something he had cum on alone many times before- at this angle Gabe couldn’t reach his prostate and the anticipation of it had officially become too much. He was straining and so hard, his neglected cock dangling heavy and purple between his legs was becoming painful. He needed his release, and he was determined to find that in Jody, the other object of his affection that he’d been dreaming about for so long.

“Babe, I gotta...” Sam said, a little desperately.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you” Gabriel answered, gently withdrawing his fingers and leaving Sam’s hole slightly agape and fluttering around nothing. He gently stopped Jody, with his other hand cupping her chin and drawing her face up to look at him.

She made eye contact, rubbing her clit a little faster, panting a bit at the site of him watching her. Sam leaned over kissing the juncture of her hip and thigh and slipped a finger inside her, curling it and just pressing at her g spot, and that was enough to make her cum with a gasp, legs twitching and stomach quivering from the force of it.

Gabe leaned down and kissed her sweetly, and then moved out of the way so Sam could do the same.

“Do you need to stop? Is this too much?” He asked her softly.

“No hunny, I can take it, I promise,” she said, smiling at him and loving him in that moment for being so attentive to her needs.

“Can I be inside you?” He asked, a little unsure if she wanted to take things that far.

Jody laughed, full and deep and happy, biting her lip and shaking her head yes.

Sam moved her over, laying her down on her back beneath him. He was just about to ask about protection when he felt Gabe move over next to him, with a condom in one hand.

Gabe reached to open the package, when Jody leaned forward and stopped him. “Would it be, um? Would it be too much to ask that you didn’t use that?” She asked, unsure. “Its just that, well I can’t get pregnant, and lord knows I’m clean. I just, I kind of wanted to feel you? Just you?” She asked, searching Sam’s face and then Gabe’s.

Gabe spoke up from behind Sam. “We don’t normally do that, but I guess this isn’t exactly our normal situation. We both know we’re clean as a whistle. I’m ok with it if you are, kid.” Gabe said nudging Sam’s side and making him look up at him.

“Yeah, I trust you. If that’s what you want, I’m ok with it.”

“It is," she reiterated. Leaning forward to kiss Sam, cupping his face with both hands. “Thank you.”

Sam laid her back down, kissing at her neck and collar bone, sliding his lips down her chest and stomach, he nipped at the soft skin under her belly button and then soothed it with his tongue. He stood up fully, positioning her where he wanted her, and lined up.

Sam slid in, slowly, inch by inch filling her completely. When he had bottomed out, he took a second to breath, completely overwhelmed with the feeling of being sheathed in her tight wet heat. Beneath him Jody moaned, ab’s flexing involuntarily, and toes curling. Sam ran his hands down her legs, from hips to knee, encouraging her to lift her legs and wrap around him. After he was sure she was secure he began to move, slowly, more of a grind really. He felt her flex and her muscles squeeze around him as she arched her back, exposing her long neck that he immediately began to kiss and lathe with his tongue.

He was caught up in the moment, in the sight and feel and scent of her neck when he felt a feather light touch against his back. Light touches of finger tips gave way to the heady feel of Gabriel’s hand on the small of his back, warm and comforting, letting him know he was there. Gabriel rubbed from Sam’s back, across one cheek, pulling slightly so he felt the slightly cool air from the room on his exposed hole. He felt Gabriel’s warm mouth, kissing the other cheek, biting slightly at his flesh before trailing light kisses sporadically across his ass and tailbone. He felt Gabriel’s lips close over and kiss his pucker, blowing slightly and making him flutter. A tentative lick at first, gave way to a more forceful tongue, and Sam dropped his forehead to Jody’s shoulder to pant at the combined sensations. Gabriel speared past the first opening to the sensitive skin just inside his rim, lube be damned, and lathed at Sam the way he knew that he loved it.

Sam’s hips stuttered, struggling to keep up his grind inside of Jody. He was overwhelmed, overly sensitive and he felt like his skin was on fire. Sweat pooling at the base of his spine, he felt heady with the touch of both of them in and around his most sensitive areas. He was dizzy, overcome with desire and emotion, one part need to take and claim, the other to cherish and protect. With every flick of Gabriel’s tongue and soft give and subsequent squeeze of Jody’s smooth walls he felt like he was climbing, closer and closer to climax.

Gabe moved away, leaving him feeling cold, like a vital piece of this experience was missing. Sam half turned to look over his shoulder, seeking out his lover, only to be met with Gabe’s cocky half grin and smoky butterscotch eyes. He motioned for Sam to move closer to the edge of the bed.

Sam gripped Jody tight and she held on with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He moved backward until she was at the near edge giving him just enough room to drape over her, bending his knees slightly and spreading his thighs to accommodate Gabriel behind him. He felt Gabriel move in behind him, immediately feeling calmer at the heat from him. Gabe leaned forward kissing his spine and then Jody’s ankle where it was looped across Sam’s back. Sam heard the telltale click of the lube being opened, felt the cool slick of it being rubbed against his sensitive opening, more of it being added to fingers and quickly fingered inside before he was empty once again.

The sensation didn’t last long, replaced by the blunt head of Gabriel’s cock, pushing slowly but forcefully, Sam tried to relax, stalling his hips to allow Gabe to push past that first ring of muscles, and then farther until he was bottoming out.  
Gabe moaned loudly behind him, never quite able to control the noises he made when he first entered Sam. He was tight and smooth and soft, a perfect juxtaposition to the sculpted muscular frame the rest of the world could see. This was always Gabriel’s favorite part of being in bed with Sam. That first moment when he was finally inside, Sam open and pliant beneath him.

Sam couldn’t believe the feel. Stretched so full as he always was with Gabe, but with the added sensation of Jody wrapped around his cock, the feel of her solid but soft beneath his chest, her arms and legs wrapped securely around him as he’d so often fantasized about. Everywhere that mattered there was touch and sensations that he had never experienced in tandem before. He couldn’t control his need to move, rocking his hips back on to Gabriel’s hard length and then forward into Jody’s tight channel. The more he moved the more they rocked with him. Jody canting her pelvis up to meet him on every thrust, and Gabe mirroring her from behind whenever he pushed back. At this angle Gabe had perfect aim to nail his prostate with every forward thrust and when Sam felt the combination he shook and moaned between them.

“Oh fuck,” he said clearly, probably the loudest he had been since they started. Jody laughed a breathy laugh from beneath him, arching her back again, and running her hands up through his hair. Gabe chuckled behind him, gripping his sides tight and giving a particularly quick snap of his hips.

Individual sensations started to give way, until Sam was lost in a tangle of limbs and moans, panting breaths and more arousal than he thought possible. He felt warmth pooling deep in his belly, swirling around the base of his spine, pulling tight as if his whole body was on a string. His scalp was tingling, and his finger tips felt numb where they gripped Jody, and he was sure there was a current running just under his skin. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate, the act of even trying making him sweaty and flush.

“I’m so close,” Jody breathed, her face and chest flush and thighs beginning to quiver. Gabe licked across the pad of his thumb, snaking a finger in between Sam and Jody’s writhing bodies, finding her clit and circling it a few times. That was all it took to send her careening over the edge, she came with a shout, tensing up around Sam and flooding his cock with slick warmth, the spasm of her muscles clenching around him pushing him over the edge right after.

Gabriel stilled when he felt Sam clamp down around his own cock, breathing in a hiss at the sudden tightness. It took everything he had not to fuck up in to Sam and immediately chase his own release, but he strained to hold still until Sam had rode out those last few waves deep inside Jody, so as not to overstimulate. When Sam relaxed minutely and reached back with one shaky hand to grab his thigh, that was all that Gabriel could handle, pumping quickly inside of Sam, trying to not ever stimulate his prostate and failing miserably, he only lasted a few more thrusts himself when he felt like everything in his body had zeroed in to his pulsing cock. He snapped his hips once more, burying himself in impossibly deep and came so hard he saw stars. As soon as he could hear past the ringing in his ears, he realized that he had held his breath and closed his eyes. He slowly slid free of Sam, pivoting and falling flat on his back next to Jody on the bed.

“Goddamn,” he said, entirely too loud, “we’re getting to old for this Jodes,” he said with a half smirk in her direction. She halfheartedly flopped her hand back in the general direction of his face, barely tapping his chin. “Speak for yourself old man, I could go another 10 rounds.”

“Really?” Sam asked doubtfully, still laying on her.

She and Gabe both raised up ever so slightly to look at his concerned face. They both laughed at the look of panic. “No Sam, I’m full and totally spent. I won’t be able to walk right for a few days after having my legs wrapped around you like that.”

“You did good, kid,” Gabe said, his usual swagger back in full force, he reached over and ruffled Sam’s hair.

“Did you just get lube in my hair?” Sam asked.

“That’s the least of what you should be worried about me getting in your hair, Samquatch,” Gabe said giggling now, causing Jody to laugh with him.

“You guys suck,” Sam said, with very little heat behind it.

“Yeah, but we do it so well!” Jody said, surprising the hell out of both of them. “What?” She said, looking back and forth between their incredulous faces. “You think Gabe’s the only one capable of making the most obvious jokes in the room?”

“Hey!” Gabe said, as Sam busted out laughing.

Sam took the new light mood as his cue to pull out, wincing as his still overly sensitive cock slipped free. Jody, immediately canted her hips up, trying to mitigate the mess that was sure to leak out. “Want to hand me that towel you didn’t actually need, hon?” She asked Sam, motioning toward the floor.

“And waste the opportunity to relive some of my most favorite porn moments? Don’t you dare!” Gabe exclaimed, bounding off the bed and grabbing her thighs, pulling them apart and burying his face in her pussy. Jody gave a shout of alarm, and then fell apart laughing as Gabe sucked at her hole, spearing her with his tongue and curling it inside, trying to collect as much of Sam’s spent seed as he could.

When he'd lapped up as much as he could, he stood up, holding it in his mouth and stalked toward Sam. Cornering him against the dresser, Gabe raised up on his tip toes as Sam chuckled, leaning down and meeting him in a filthy kiss. Sam tastes his cum on Gabe’s tongue, making a show of sucking it clean and licking his lips after, still smiling against his mouth, one adorable dimple clearly visible to Jody as she watched on.

Gabe pulled back with a dopey grin and a sigh.

“Was it everything you dreamed it would be?” Sam asked.

“The stuff of dream’s man, filthy filthy dirty dreams,” Gabe answered.

They both chuckled, turning to look at Jody from where she sat on the bed, staring at them with no amusement and hooded eyes.

“What?” Gabe asked.

Jody groaned, flipping herself over and flopping forward on the bed and burying her face beneath a pillow. “You guys are going to be the death of me,” she said, muffled by the pillow and her face buried in the bed.

“Dare you to try and not get that image in your mind every time you see us kiss in public,” Gabe said with a smirk, walking over and slapping her on the ass, causing her to yelp and flip over flinging the pillow in his face.

“Ow, watch it!” he said, trying to dodge out of the way far too late.

“You watch your back, Gabriel” she said menacingly.

“No, you can watch it Sherriff. Or rather wash it. I am ripe. Come on, we need to shower,” he said, grabbing Jody’s hand and pulling her off the bed. “Come on Moose.”

“Dude, we can’t all possibly fit in our shower,” Sam said following them.

“We’ll squish,” Gabe said.

They made it as far as the hallway and froze when they heard a quick knock on the door, followed by Donna's bubbly voice as she walked in, “Cover your kibbles and bits kiddies, I’m coming in! What in the hell is taking you guys so long anyway, I specifically said two….”

They all blinked in surprise.

“Jody?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
